Liar Liar
Liar Liar is a 1997 American comedy film written by Paul Guay and Stephen Mazur, directed by Tom Shadyac and starring Jim Carrey who was nominated for a Golden Globe Award (1997) for Best Performance by an Actor in a Motion Picture - Comedy/Musical. The film is the second of three collaborations between Carrey and Shadyac, the first being Ace Ventura: Pet Detective and the third being Bruce Almighty. It is also the second of three collaborations between Guay and Mazur, the others being The Little Rascals and Heartbreakers. It has been unofficially remade in Bollywood as Kyo Kii... Main Jhuth Nahin Bolta. Plot In Los Angeles, career-focused lawyer Fletcher Reede (Carrey) loves his son Max (Cooper), but his inability to keep his promises and compulsively lying in lieu of his career often causes problems between them and with his ex-wife Audrey (Tierney), who has become involved with another man named Jerry. An impressive defense attorney, Fletcher is not shy about exaggerating the stories of his clients, and his current client, the self-centered, money-grabbing Samantha Cole (Tilly) has garnered the attention of Mr. Allen, a partner at the law firm in which Fletcher works. Should Fletcher win this case, it would bring his firm a fortune plus be an enormous boost to his career. With the pressure being put on him, Fletcher lies to Max about missing his birthday due to work, when he is actually sleeping with another attorney, Miranda, in order to get a promotion. Dejected, Max makes a birthday wish that for one day his father cannot tell a lie. The wish immediately comes true, and Fletcher is put in an awkward circumstance of telling Miranda he's "had better" after they've had sex. The following day, Fletcher immediately realizes that he is unable to anything dishonest. He can't lie, mislead, ask a question if he knows the answer is going to be a lie, or even deceive by withholding a true answer, often uncontrollably blurting out painful, offensive and often outrageous truths that set him on the outs with most of his co-workers and his car ending up in an impound for several parking violations. This comes to a head when he realizes that he is unable to even ask questions when he knows the answer will be a lie, which is inconvenient as Samantha and her alleged affair partner Kenneth Faulk are willing to commit perjury to win the high profile case and he cannot ask him the questions they have been given answers for. Realizing that Max had wished for this to happen, Fletcher tries to convince him that adults need to lie, but cannot give any type of answer at why he should continue to lie to his son. Fletcher also figures out that since Max wished for him to tell the truth for only one day, he tries to do what he can to delay Samantha's case since the magic wish will expire at 8:15 p.m., 24 hours after Max made the wish. Fletcher's erratic behavior in court leads to several questions of his sanity as he objects to himself and badgers and provokes his witnesses into truthfully admitting they had an affair against Samantha and her husband's prenuptial agreement. Fletcher loses his loyal assistant Greta after admitting he'd lied about the "expensive" gifts he gave her, and miserly reasons for denying her pay raises. Also, Audrey tells Fletcher that she is moving with Max to Boston with Jerry to prevent anymore heartbreaks from Fletcher's constant broken promises. However, Fletcher finds a technicality that Samantha was underage when she signed the prenup prior to her marriage which renders it void and she is entitled to half of Mr. Cole's estate. But when Samantha decides to contest custody of their children who Mr. Cole dearly loves just because she wants more money from the child support payments, Fletcher has a stroke of conscience after seeing Mrs. Cole cruelly pull the children out of their father's arms, and shriek her demands for more money, Fletcher overhears this and tries to get the Judge to reverse the decision, but is arrested for talking back to the Judge and is thrown in jail. Greta returns and bails Fletcher from jail, who forgives him and realizes that telling the truth has made him a better man and he rushes to the airport to stop Audrey and Max from leaving forever. He misses their flight, but steals a motorized staircase to stop the flight, he succeeds by causing a crash with the stairs and resulting in the breaking of both of his legs. After coming to, he admits to Max how much he cares about him and how sorry he was for breaking his promises, despite no longer under the wish's influence, Fletcher means what he says and that Max is his priority and Max convinces Audrey to stay in Los Angeles. One year later, Fletcher is healed and is running his own law firm with Greta as his continued assistant. Max makes a wish with his birthday cake and the lights come on to reveal Fletcher and Audrey kissing, but explains he wished for rollerblades and not for them to get back together, meaning Audrey legitimately wants to reconcile. Fletcher clutches his hands into "The Claw" -a game he likes to play with Max by chasing him- and chases him and Audrey around the house with it. Cast *Jim Carrey as Fletcher Reede *Maura Tierney as Audrey Reede *Jennifer Tilly as Samantha Cole *Swoosie Kurtz as Dana Appleton *Amanda Donohoe as Miranda *Jason Bernard as Judge Marshall Stevens *Mitchell Ryan as Mr. Allan *Anne Haney as Greta *Justin Cooper as Max Reede *Christopher Mayer as Kenneth Falk *Randall "Tex" Cobb as Skull *Cary Elwes as Jerry Liar Liar was the last film for Jason Bernard, who died shortly after principal filming was completed. The film was dedicated in his memory. External links * Category:Films Category:1997 release Category:Jim Carrey films Category:Jennifer Tilly films Category:Maura Tierney films Category:Cary Elwes films